tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikogami Clan
The Mikogami clan is one of the Guardian Clans serving the Royal Clan of the Tsaesci. They are considered the best defensive magic users among all the Tsaesci Guardian Clans and therefore the "Shield of the Tsaesci". Every member is known to be a Spirit Pressure user. The Mikogami clan is of the Five Guardian clans, the others being the Hoshimiya, the Shiragane, the Onigawara and the Akashi. They serve the Itsuka clan. In the Mikogami Clan's Spirit Pressure cultivating technique, the Mikogami's boundary to break and become a Boundary Crosser is the "Boundary of Life and Death". Origin The Mikogami clan is the second oldest Guardian Clan after the Shiragane, having originated from a daughter of the First Emperor Akira Itsuka, the Princess Reika Itsuka marrying the then chancellor and highly talented Spirit Pressure user, Lord Suimei Mikogami. The resultant union produced the first members of the Mikogami Guardian Clan. Ever since then, the Mikogami clan has loyally served the Itsuka clan with no deviation or attempt at rebellion, no matter how good or bad the Itsuka Emperor was. The Mikogami clan has never threatened the Itsuka clan in history and both clans have always shared a close relationship. The loyalty of the Mikogami clan is such that they will continue to support the Itsuka clan, even if the other four clans have rebelled. They generally support the Emperor without wavering and it is generally difficult to get them to support a new Emperor that has not been recognized as one by the previous Emperor, should there be a forced succession. Unique traits The Mikogami clan are well known for their unique Spirit Swords, which do not manifest as swords but as slips of ethereal paper that have runic inscriptions on them. These are known as talismans, and are used by the Mikogami clan as a medium to control the magicka that is present in the environment. It allows for extremely versatile spell casting. The edges of the talismans are still sharp and they can be used to cut things. They can also be used as throwing knives. The Mikogami clan is descended directly from the Itsuka clan after it gained control of the Tsaesci lands, which explains their expanded capabilities that basic Tsaesci lack. Nozomi's blood flows in them as it does for their progenitor clan, which grants them their crimson irises and increased power. The Mikogami clan, by virtue of their inheritance, have some traits of a user of Dragon Alchemy, including the following: * Improved ability to learn and use spirit pressure * Improved recovery for both magicka and stamina * Disease immunity and poison resistance * Biological Immortality * Total control over the own mind * Blood with a large amount of magical power that can be broken down to release magicka for use. * Enhanced blood regeneration and bleeding resistance. The Mikogami clan members are all Spirit Pressure users. As their ethereal talismans can be used to cast many spells on command on the user, there is actually very little necessity to specialize into any form of elemental powers. It is common for the Mikogami to specialize into just one element because of this, but they do not seem to have any preference of element to manipulate. For the purposes of ritual, all women eligible to become the clan head will learn the use of Water Transformation as their main elemental form, but most members simply gravitate towards the forms that their parents teach them. As with all the Guardian clans and the royal Itsuka clan, the Mikogami clan is well versed in the Akaviri Movement Techniques of the Tsaesci form and are no slower than any of their counterparts from other clans on average. They are therefore able to move faster than many others. Ideology The Mikogami clan has always been the staunch supporters of the Itsuka clan and may be considered blindly loyal at times. They are known to carry out their duties very seriously and tend towards caution rather than risk. This has made them the premier guardians of the Tsaesci Royalty and they are assigned as the personal guards of the Emperor and his family. They also happen to be the most trusted, yet politically least relevant Guardian Clan because of this unique relationship. The Mikogami clan's belief is to be a shield for the Tsaesci people. Hence, they tend to shy away from political plays or interference into how the state is run. Despite their close relation to the Itsuka clan and the appointment of some members into key positions, in general the Mikogami do not participate as actively as the other four Guardian clans when it comes to deciding the fate of the country. During the official court sessions, it is rare for the Mikogami head to speak up. The Mikogami clan's main mission is not actually to guard the Tsaesci state but the Itsuka clan. Protecting the state and cultivating good relations with the people is only part of the task required to maintain the Itsuka clan as the royal clan. If there are rebellions against the Itsuka, it is often the Mikogami clan which will put it down and crush the opposition. It is known that they do not extend any mercy when doing this, and will even purge members who threaten the sovereignty of the Itsuka clan via internal punishments. The Mikogami clan places a strong emphasis on scholarly pursuits and the civil service, since many male members take the imperial examinations to become officials, while many females are state appointed priestesses. They tend to shun a more military role, but it is not uncommon for their members to join the military as aides. Actual military commanders and officers from the Mikogami clan are rare, with many of them eventually switching to a civil job after a while. Traditions The Clan Head of the Mikogami is always a woman, because of the religious function and participation in rituals that she has to do. Men are barred from inheriting the position of the Clan Head with no exception. The inheritance of this is normally from aunt to niece, since it is rare for the Clan Head to be married or have children. As a whole, the Mikogami clan produces priestesses that are in charge of various rites that are performed yearly. All clan heads have to use Water Transformation as part of their display during the rites, but mastery of combat level Water Transformation is not required. The Mikogami clan presides over events such as the births and deaths of Guardian Clan and Royal Clan members, which are considered important. They are in charge of all the traditional festivals and celebrations of the Tsaesci state as well. The Mikogami clan's female members are all trained in Water Arts and Spirit Pressure, so it is normal for them to serve as caretakers of the nation's sick in specific shrines and temples dedicated to healing should they become state appointed priestesses. There is no provision for succession between mother and daughter. If a Clan Head is to actually marry, she will normally relinquish her position to a female relative and marry out of the clan. This is because it is forbidden for a non Mikogami to be the clan head. Should there be the rare case of the Clan Head keeping her name, her daughters will still be considered equal to nieces and such for the position of Clan Head, having no special rights to succession. The Clan Head of the Mikogami is decided through various tests and then a final vote by a council of high ranking members. There is a hierarchy in the Mikogami clan based on overall seniority and Spirit Pressure cultivation level. It can even be said that certain clan members actually hold more sway within the clan than the Clan Head herself, although the Clan Head still has the final say in any decisions. It is not possible to make a Clan Head step down even if many Mikogami members disagree with her appointment, though, as there is no democratic process within the Clan. The banner of the Mikogami clan depicts a flowing waterfall, which symbolizes the power which the soft water has upon shaping the world around it, eroding even the hardest stone with enough time. The ever flowing waterfall also represents the waters that support the life of all living things and the overflowing power of the clan members to decide life and death. All Mikogami clan members are taught strictly about what they should wish for in their heart. This helps them crystallize their Spirit Sword as the ethereal talismans that the clan uses, rather than any other form. Mikogami clan members who fail to do such generally are sent to marry into other Guardian Clans and have to give up their last name. Possessing the ethereal talisman spirit sword is considered compulsory to be part of the Mikogami. One of the vice chancellors have always been traditionally selected from the male members of the Mikogami clan (As Guardian Clan women cannot become civil servants), not just because of the guaranteed loyalty to the Itsuka clan, but also to make sure there is someone guarding the Itsuka Emperor at all times. This practice has never been deviated from, hence all male Mikogami clan members have to receive political and civil education as they may be selected for the role. The current individual who holds this position is Arata Mikogami. Many members, to make good use of their education, tend to join the civil service, mostly as analysts and planners since they are known to distance themselves from politically charged positions. Known members Alive * High Priestess Shino Mikogami (Clan Head) * Vice Chancellor Arata Mikogami (Ren's father) * Asami Mikogami (Hoshimiya) (Ren's mother) * Ren Mikogami Trivia * The Mikogami clan represents the "Water" in the Wuxing. * The Mikogami clan alludes to the Miko (Shrine Maidens) of Japan, which are priestesses that serve a religious function. * The talismans used by the Mikogami allude to Taoist practices and onmyodo. Category:Bloodlines Category:Factions Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Clans